


Sanae Kochiya

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art of a GOOD GIRL.
Kudos: 4





	Sanae Kochiya




End file.
